kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockseeds
are mysterious devices that are the source of the Armored Riders' powers. They all have powers associated with fruits, seeds, berries, and nuts. Lockseeds can grow on trees in the Helheim Forest, assuming the shape of a flower first. The Inves love Lockseed flowers, regarding them as their favorite food. However if an Inves consumes a mature Lockseed, it assumes its Berserker State, and if it consumes another mature Lockseed, then that Inves will evolve into its Evolved State. In Inves Games, people use mature Lockseeds to summon Inves to do battle. When a person wearing a Sengoku/Genesis Driver picks Lockseed flowers, they will quickly turn into mature Lockseeds. When Inves Games starts, the Lockseeds say "Battle, Start!". After Inves Games battle, these Lockseeds can say "You Win!" or "You Lose..." depending on the results of battle. After a victory, the toy Lockseed can say "Rank Up!" which has yet to be used in the show. If an Armored Rider summons an Inves in a battle, then they will be fully materialized in the real world. Inves The Inves love Lockseeds, regarding them as their favorite food. In the Helheim Forest, Inves eat immature Lockseeds by eating the core of the Lockseed and throwing the rest of it away immediately afterwards when they are done. Immature Lockseeds Immature Lockseeds are Lockseeds in their immature state that grow in the Helheim Forest. They normally look like fruit, however if anyone wearing a Sengoku Driver picks them they will turn into Mature Lockseeds. The Inves love both types of Lockseeds, regarding them as their favorite and only food, and will attempt to protect them if they are picked. People also seem tempted to eat Immature Lockseeds, as shown when Kota Kazuraba and an unnamed maintenance worker almost ate one when they first discovered them. When a human does eat a premature Lockseed like Ryoji Hase did, they will turn into a Inves in a Berserker State. Classes Matured Lockseeds are given ranks, from D to A, but it is unknown if either the number of the Lockseed, the rarity of such a Lockseed being found, or a combination of the two makes the Lockseed's ranking. A-Classed Lockseeds are unbreakable, which is useful for both transformation as an Armored Rider or to summon a high classed Inves. One drawback is that the summoned Inves is in its Berserker State, and if said Inves consumes a Lockseed that summoned it or an entirely different Lockseed, it will evolve into a second form of itself called an Evolved Inves. It appears Yggdrasill Corporation has succeeded in making artificial Lockseeds, existing in the form of . They are indicated by their rougher design and their theme being based on flowers. Once unlocked, the Lockvehicles will unfold into their Vehicle forms, and have the capacity to breach into the Helheim Forest when they hit a certain speed. List of Standard Lockseeds Kamen Rider Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Orange Arms, armed with the Daidaimaru. Its code is LS-07 and it is Class A. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Pine Arms, armed with the Pine Iron. Its code is LS-05 and it is Class A. He obtains this Lockseed after beating Kaito Kumon in an Inves Game. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Ichigo Arms, armed with the Ichigo Kunai. Its code is LS-06 and it is Class A. Kota had found his Ichigo Lockseed, as well as his Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver, during his first adventure into the Helheim Forest; however, Peko managed to disarm it from him and then the Shika Inves consumed it to evolve into a Evolved Inves. Some time after, Gaim was able to obtain another Ichigo Lockseed, which had belonged to Team Invitto until they lost a Inves game to Ryugen, before he appears in the World within the Magic Stone. In the toyline, if the Ichigo Lockseed says "Battle, Start!" five times, it plays the sound of an Inves roar. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into the colossal Suika Arms, capable of assuming multiple modes and armed with the Suika Sojinto while in Yoroi Mode. Its code is LS-10 and it is Class A. This Lockseed was originally in possession of Takatora Kureshima until Mitsuzane stole it from him. Another one is achieved, when Kota got another Suika Lockseed in the Yggdrasill's base in Helheim Forest. After Kota uses the Suika Lockseed, it loses its color and becomes unresponsive for a certain amount of time. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Banana Arms, armed with the Banaspear. Its code is LS-08 and it is Class A. The Banana Lockseed is normally used by Kamen Rider Baron. However, when Gaim tag teams with him in an attempt to defeat Kamen Rider Bravo, Baron lends him his Lockseed to assume Banana Arms while Baron himself assumes Mango Arms. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Kachidoki Arms, armed with the DJ Gun. Its code is KLS-01. Orange LockSeed.jpg|Orange Lockseed (locked and closed) Orange Arms Opened.png|Orange Lockseed (unlocked and opened) KRGa-Pine Lockseed.png|Pine Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Pine Lockseed open.png|Pine Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Strawberry LockSeed.jpg|Ichigo Lockseed (locked and closed) Ichigo Lockseed Opened.png|Ichigo Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Watermelon.png|Suika Lockseed (locked and closed) WLSOpen.png|Suika Lockseed (unlocked and opened) banana.png|Banana Lockseed (locked and closed) Banana_opened.png|Banana Lockseed (unlocked and opened) DX Kachidoki LockSeed KLS-0.1..jpg|Kachidoki Lockseed (locked and closed) DX Kachidoki LockSeed locked and opened (1).jpg|Kachidoki Lockseed (locked and opened) Kamen Rider Baron's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Banana Arms, armed with the Banaspear. Its code is LS-08 and it is Class A. Kaito obtained his Banana Lockseed along with his Sengoku Driver from Lock Dealer Sid. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Mango Arms, armed with the Mango Punisher. Its code is LS-11. Kaito obtains it while he was in the Helheim Forest, which is later used in Episode 8. Like the Ichigo Lockseed in the toyline, it has a Inves roar sound when say "Battle, Start!" five times. banana.png|Banana Lockseed (locked and closed) Banana_opened.png|Banana Lockseed (unlocked and opened) KRGa-Mango Lockseed.png|Mango Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Mango Lockseed open.png|Mango Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kamen Rider Ryugen's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Budou Arms, armed with the Budou Ryuhou. Its code is LS-09 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Kiwi Arms, armed with the Kiwi Gekirin. Its code is LS-13 and is Class A. It was found in the Helheim Forest when Ryugen picked a premature Lockseed when Gaim remarked about what the "fruit" turn into. In the toyline, if the Lockseed says "Battle, Start!" five times, it plays the sound of an Inves roar, like the Ichigo Lockseed. KRGa-Budou Lockseed.png|Budou Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Budou Lockseed open.png|Budou Lockseed (unlocked and opened) KRGa-Kiwi Lockseed.png|Kiwi Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Kiwi Lockseed open.png|Kiwi Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Melon Arms, armed with the Melon Defender. Its code is LS-04 and it is Class A. KRGa-Melon Lockseed.png|Melon Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Melon Lockseed open.png|Melon Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kamen Rider Gridon's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gridon to transform into Donguri Arms, armed with the Donkachi. Its code is LS-03 and its Class B. Hideyasu has lost his first Donguri Lockseed to Team Gaim after he and Ryoji beaten Kaito, and had to buy another one from Sid, and lost that one to Bravo, which was most likely devoured by the Inves that became the Evolved Inoshishi Inves. He obtains another one sometime before the Lockseed Collecting Christmas Game. KRGa-Donguri Lockseed.png|Donguri Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Donguri Lockseed open.png|Donguri Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kamen Rider Kurokage's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Kurokage to transform into Matsubokkuri Arms, armed with the Kagematsu. Its code is LS-01 and it is Class C. One was shown in the possession of Zach. Ryoji has lost his first Matsubokkuri Lockseed to Team Gaim after he and Ryoji beaten Kaito, and had to buy another one from Sid, and lost that one to Bravo, which was most likely devoured by the Inves that became the Evolved Inoshishi Inves. He later obtains another one but it was later destroyed by Zangetsu, along with his Sengoku Driver. After that he got another one but lost it when he was defeated by Baron in an Inves Game. PineCone LockSeed.jpg|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (locked and closed) Matsubokkuri Lockseed Opened.png|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kamen Rider Bravo's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Bravo to transform into Durian Arms, armed with the Duri Noko. Its code is LS-12. It originally belonged to Sonomura of Team Red Hot who recently received the last Sengoku Driver from Sid. However, he ended getting both the Driver and Lockseed confiscated by Oren Pierre Alfonzo for being too loud in his shop. Durian.png|Durian Lockseed (locked and closed) Durian_op.png|Durian Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Bujin Gaim to transform into Blood Orange Arms, armed with a crimson version of the Daidaimaru. Like the original Orange Lockseed, its number is LS-07 and it is Class A. However, his Sengoku Driver's voice is much deeper than the others. In the toyline unlike other Lockseeds this Lockseed only plays the sound of an Inves roar. Bloodorangelockseedclosed.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked and closed) Bloodorangelockseedopened.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Lock Dealer Sid's Lockseeds * : Seen in trailer being held by Sid, then later appeared in the series proper; current purpose unknown. It appears to have an S shape on the front and is colored in black and gold. Gaim s lockseed.jpg|Sid's Lockseed (locked and closed) SidLockseed_unlocked&closed.png|Sid's Lockseed (unlocked and closed) Inves Games-Only Lockseeds Some of the Lockseeds don't have a weapons or transform a Sengoku Driver user into Rider form/provide a Arms Change. These only used to summon Inves for battling against an opponent's Inves. * : Current purpose unknown. Its code is LS-02 and it is Class C+. One is currently in the possession of Kaito Kumon. When opened, the inside is completely blank. * : This Lockseed is used to summon Elementary Inves to use in Inves Games. Its code is LS-00 and it is Class D. It appears to be a very common Lockseed, being used by Mai Takatsukasa, Kaito Kumon, and Ryoji Hase with still others being sold by Lock Dealer Sid. Strangely, when opened, the bottom doesn't give any indication of an associated weapon. Additionally, the toy version doesn't have any sounds associated with a form either, giving it only the generic Inves Game announcements and Inves sounds. KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed.png|Kurumi Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed open.png|Kurumi Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Himawarisunflowerlockseed.jpg|Himawari Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Himawari Lockseed open.png|Himawari Lockseed (locked and opened) List of Energy Lockseeds Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin to transform into Melon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-04. KRGa-Melon Energy Lockseed.png|Melon Energy Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Melon Energy Lockseed open.png|Melon Energy Lockseed (locked and opened) Kamen Rider Duke's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Duke to transform into Lemon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-01. LLSClosed.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked and closed) LLSOpened.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked and opened) Kamen Rider Sigurd's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Sigurd to transform into Cherry Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-02. DX Cherry Energy LockSeed.jpg|Cherry Energy Lockseed (locked and closed) Cherry Lockseed.jpg|Cherry Energy Lockseed (locked and opened) Kamen Rider Marika's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Marika to transform into Peach Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-03. Peach2.jpg|Peach Energy Lockseed (locked and closed) Peach Lockseed Open.jpg|Peach Energy Lockseed (locked and opened) List of Lockvehicles Sakura Lockvehicle * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-01. Gaim obtains his during his battle with Baron from Lock Dealer Sid which Ryugen temporarily borrowed. Kurokage got one from Sid to use in the Lockseed capture challenge. Bravo obtained one through unknown means, though he says that it wasn't hard. Sakura lockseed.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (locked) Sakura opened.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (unlocked) Rose Lockvehicle * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-02. Baron obtains his during his battle with Gaim from Lock Dealer Sid. Ryugen obtained one from Sid off-screen to save Mai. Gridon received one from Sid during the Lockseed capture callenge. Rose lockseed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (locked) Rose closed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (unlocked) Dandelion Lockvehicle *'Dandelion Lockvehicle': Summons a Dandeliner Rider Machine. Not much is known about it currently. Both Gaim and Gridon use one. Untitled4.JPG|Dandelion Lockvehicle (locked) Tulip Lockvehicle *'Tulip Lockvehicle': Summons a Tuliphopper Rider Machine. Not much is known about it currently. The Kurokage Troopers use these. Untitled2.JPG|Tulip Lockvehicle (locked) Legend Rider Lockseeds Listed as movie sets in some sources, the Legend Rider Lockseeds contain the power of a Kamen Rider that they are based on. The first set contains the Double & Wizard Lockseeds and the second set is the OOO & Fourze Lockseeds. The Arms of these Lockseeds are based off of the Rider it is based on, but doesn't exactly offer much of that form's abilities. These new armors for the Riders will appear in the next Movie War film. These sets will be released in December. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Double Arms, armed with the Trigger Magnum. **Squash: Maximum Drive **Au Lait: Cyclone **Sparking: Joker * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into OOO Arms, armed with the Medajalibur. **Squash: Scanning Charge **Au Lait: Seiya **Sparking: Combo Change * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Fourze Arms, armed with the Rocket Module. **Squash: Limit Break **Au Lait: Drill On **Sparking: Rocket On * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Wizard Arms, armed with the WizarSwordGun. **Squash: Chōīne, Saikō **Au Lait: Special, Please **Sparking: Slash Strike Double Lockseed.jpg|Double Lockseed (locked and closed) Double Lockseed (locked and opened) by k2eizo.jpg|Double Lockseed (unlocked and opened) OOO Lockseed.jpg|OOO Lockseed (locked and closed) OOO Lockseed (locked and opened) by k2eizo.jpg|OOO Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Fourze Lockseed.jpg|Fourze Lockseed (locked and closed) 4ze Lockseed (locked and opened) by k2eizo.jpg|Fourze Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Wizard Lockseed.jpg|Wizard Lockseed (locked and closed) Locknew.jpg|Wizard Lockseed (locked and opened) Toy-Exclusive Lockseeds Legend Rider * : Ryugen-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Kuuga Arms! Chō Henshin, Ha-Ha-Ha! ***Squash: Dragon Form ***Au Lait: Pegasus Form ***Sparking: Titan Form * **Transformation: Agito Arms! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: * : Zangetsu-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Ryuki Arms! Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai! ***Squash: Final Vent ***Au Lait: Advent ***Sparking: Sword Vent * **Transformation: Faiz Arms! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: * **Transformation: Blade Arms! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: * : Zangetsu-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Hibiki Arms! Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto! ***Squash: Ongeki Da - Ikki Kasei no Kata ***Au Lait: Ongeki Da - Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata ***Sparking: Kitaetemasukara * **Transformation: Kabuto Arms! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: * : Gaim-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Den-O Arms! Iza Climax! ***Squash: Full Charge ***Au Lait: Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze ***Sparking: Ore no Hissatsu Waza * **Transformation: Kiva Arms! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: * : Kurokage-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Decade Arms! Hakaisha on the Road! ***Squash: Final Attack Ride D-D-D-Decade ***Au Lait: Kamen Ride Decade ***Sparking: Final Form Ride D-D-D-Decade * : Baron-styled Lockseed **Transformation: OOO Arms! Ta~Ja, Ta~Ja~Dol! ***Squash: Taka Squash ***Au Lait: Kujaku Au Lait ***Sparking: Condor Sparking * : Ryugen-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Meteor Arms! Hwacha, Ha-Ha-Ha! ***Squash: Meteor Limit Break ***Au Lait: Hwacha ***Sparking: Mars, Saturn, Jupiter * : Bravo-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Beast Arms! Mister Mayonnaise! ***Squash: Saber Strike ***Au Lait: Gochisō ***Sparking: Kick Strike Kuuga_Lockseed.jpg|Kuuga Lockseed (locked and closed) Lockseed of Agito.jpg|Agito Lockseed (locked and closed) Ryuki Lock Closed.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked and closed) Ryuki Lock Open.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked and opened) Phi Phi Phi Lockseed.jpg|Faiz Lockseed (locked and closed) Lockseed of Blades.jpg|Blade Lockseed (locked and closed) Lockseed of Blades 2.jpg|Blade Lockseed (locked and opened) Demon Lockseed.jpg|Hibiki Lockseed (locked and closed) ZECT 1 Lockseed.jpg|Kabuto Lockseed (locked and closed) ZECT 1 Lockseed 2.jpg|Kabuto Lockseed (locked and opened) Gaim deno lockseed.png|Den-O Lockseed (locked and closed) Denolockseedopen.png|Den-O Lockseed (locked and opened) King of Vampire Lockseed.jpg|Kiva Lockseed (locked and closed) King of Vampire Lockseed 2.jpg|Kiva Lockseed (locked and opened) Decade locked.png|Decade Lockseed (locked and closed) Dikeido opened.png|Decade Lockseed (locked and opened) Taaaaaajaaaaadoruuuu~.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo Lockseed (locked and closed) Taka! Kujaku! Condor!.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo Lockseed (locked and opened) Meteor and Beast Lockseed.jpg|Meteor & Beast Lockseeds (locked and closed) Meteor and Beast Lockseed(2).jpg|Meteor & Beast Lockseeds (locked and opened) Other * **Transformation: Momotaros Arms! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: * : Baron-styled Lockseed **Transformation: Ankh Arms! Happy Birth~Day! ***Squash: Orange Ice ***Au Lait: Banana Ice ***Sparking: Budou Ice * **Transformation: Happy Time! ***Squash: Orange Squash ***Au Lait: Orange Au Lait ***Sparking: Orange Sparking * **Doesn't have any transformation sounds. Instead, it just acts as a method of playing the board game. Ore Sanjo in a Lockseed!.jpg|Momotaros Lockseed (locked and closed) Ore Sanjo in a Lockseed 2!.jpg|Momotaros Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Ankh Lock Closed.jpg|Ankh Lockseed (locked and closed) Ankh Lock Open.jpg|Ankh Lockseed (locked and opened) LockChrism_-_Cópia.png|Christmas Lockseed (locked and closed) LockChrism.png|Christmas Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Roulette_01.png|Roulette Lockseed (locked and closed) Roullete~.png|Roulette Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Lockseeds, as well as the Sengoku Driver and the Musou Saber, is provided by . The Energy Lockseeds, as well as the Genesis Driver and the Sonic Arrow, is provided by . Conception An interview with Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe in Hyper Hobby revealed the inspiration for the Lockseeds arising in early design meetings, with the sentences “Opening a new world” and “Unlocking potential” in mind. After some research it was decided that locks were the best choice, being something that has never been used in Kamen Rider. This decision was made at a very early point, with Takabe noting that they had no idea what the story was even going to be like then. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ Notes *A few of the Lockseeds use the Japanese names for their respective plant or fruit, rather than the English names. *Seeing how all Lockseeds work the same way in what is essentially the same Belt, it can be assumed that Riders can use the Lockseeds of others, in an extension of the last two series's practice of allowing the main character to use the collectible devices of the secondary Rider in one form or another. This is confirmed in that the Suika Lockseed used by Gaim was originally intended to be used by Zangetsu and demonstrated when Gaim uses the Banana Lockseed normally used by Baron in episode 13. **Presumably, the second Lockseed-Driver, the Genesis Driver, can be used in a similar way with Riders exchanging Arms. *The zipper-like dimensional rips Lockseeds create resemble the powers of Bruno Buccellati's Stand, Sticky Fingers, from the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Parte 5: Vento Aureo. *Lockseeds have some similarities to both the Gaia Memories from Kamen Rider W (triggering the transformation causes them to say the Lock's name before insertion into the Driver and, in the toy version, contain most of the sounds instead of the Belt) and the Astroswitches from Kamen Rider Fourze (the Armored Riders are given a weapon once they activate the Lockseed). They are also an homage to the Poké Balls from Pokémon, as they summon Inves to fight against other Inves. **Like the Astroswitches, Lockseeds seem to have limitations in how many times they can be used and must recharge after heavy use. This is first seen after Kota used his Suika Lockseed for the first time. When Mitsuzane held the Lockseed in the next episode, it was no longer functional until it fully recharged. This process is similar to the Kyoryugers' Zyudenchi, as they need to be recharged sometime after each use. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Collectible Devices Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal Category:Bravo Arsenal Category:Kurokage Arsenal Category:Sigurd Arsenal Category:Malika Arsenal Category:Duke Arsenal Category:Zangetsu-Shin Arsenal